


20 Questions

by Thegingercowphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Amazingphil - Freeform, Breakup, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluffy, Fuckboy!Phil, Highschool!Phan, M/M, Oops, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, School Dance, danisnotonfire - Freeform, highschool fic, highschool phan, phan fanfiction, phanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegingercowphan/pseuds/Thegingercowphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult breakup, Dan is dragged out to a school dance by his best friend, where he meets a devilishly beautiful boy with the blackest hair and the bluest sea in his eyes. After a few too many deep games of 20 questions, Dan is so entranced by this boy that he doesn't even realize that he's in love with a brick wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoyo welcome to my new fic, I actually like this one, which is v surprising for moi  
> Anywhoooo, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! I think I might also put this up on tumblr but idk yet I'll decide  
> Love you all, gbye!  
> -Scarlett

Dan didn't wanna be here. He was too pained by the idea of how it all happened, how it could have happened, how it didn't happen. In other words, he was bummed because of his breakup six days before.

  
Katie had planned on dumping him days before, but had decided to wait and "think" about it, before Dan just got it over and done with and saved himself the extra trouble. On top of that, a day later, she texted him, saying she had actually been cheating on him during almost the entire time they were together, which of course made Dan's emotions spiral out of control and down into the abyss. His usually flushed cheeks were a pale, lifeless color, and his eyes held a deep and sad meaning behind the pupils. He didn't want to go to the dance, but Chris still made him go.

Chris was a good friend that knew what Dan needed and when, and just the right amount of time and hugs that he'd need. But even the toughest of leather can be torn, as can a good friend. Chris' last hope for Dan to be a little happier was to bring him to the dance, give him a coke and some pizza, and do a little lip syncing. And the plan started off well; he ate a slice of pizza, smiled a bit, drank a coke, and started to walk back to the band room to dance. They were almost there, about to where the lockers were, when Dan noticed how hot and sweaty he was with his hoodie on.

"Hey, Chris, you don't mind if I drop my hoodie off in my locker do you?" 

"I'll come with." Chris shrugged and walked with Dan back to his locker, and watched the door as Dan put in his combination. 

0- Chris saw a boy with a blue, plaid shirt and a black beanie. 

10- He looked at the boy, knowing it was Dan's last shot. Make it a good one. 

4- He tapped Dan's arm. Dan yanked on his lock, and pulled it out of the slot. 

"What?" He turned to Chris, watching his eyes go wide. 

"Look at that guy..." Dan saw the boy immediately. Pale, blushing skin, black hair that stuck out from beneath a beanie, and a tall, lean figure. The boy adjusted his hat, and Dan threw his hoodie into his locker, slamming it and shoving the lock back in place before sprinting around the side of the lockers so the boy couldn't see him. Chris bolted after him, and it was obvious that neither had much experience in the field of running, so the two were panting, sat on the ground, leant up against the wall. 

"He's not a bad choice, Danny boy, but do you wanna try? You're not in a good emotional place, but you could always try to talk to him."

"Why don't we look past the logical part of this, and try to focus on the beautiful young man that just walked in?" Dan replied. 

"Good plan. I like plans that are good." Chris nodded, and sighed quickly. Dan turned to look at the boy at the door. His hands grew sweaty just looking at the boy. He was like never Dan had ever seen before. Katie was just beautiful; a plump figure and dark skin and lashes, but Phil was a new kind of beauty. He could barely see the boy's face from here, but he could tell he had very pale skin and a beaky nose. Dan hadn't ever seen this boy, he didn't go to his school. He let out a shaky breath and looked at Chris. 

"I wanna get that kids number, and I wanna date the shit out of that kid." Dan said, calmly. 

"That's the spirit!" Chris gave him a smack on the shoulder. 

"Okay, just... Don't embarrass me? You're really good at that and I want you to not be good at it right now." Dan pleaded, placing a hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris gave him two thumbs-up, and nodded. 

"Right. From this moment on, I'm terrible at embarrassing you. Absolutely awful."

"Now let's go get the guy." Dan stood up, and extended a hand to help Chris up. 

Dan strode fake-confidently back to the cafeteria, in case of the event of the boy watching them. The two sat down at a table, and began fabricating a plan. 

"Should I introduce you two? Or should I just let you do your thing?" 

"I think you should let me do my thing, but also, Chris, you should totally do my thing with me because I am awkward and I have no idea how to flirt." Dan let out a huff. 

"Okay, okay... We can work with this. I can give you segways to talk to him, if you want." Chris crossed his arms, and nodded towards the boy. Dan turned around to look at the boy, only to see that he was coming up behind him, and was only about 4 feet behind them. Dan grabbed Chris' arm, and darted around to the other side of the locker bay. 

"What the hell, Dan? That could've been a perfect time to meet him!" 

"Ah... Fuck fuck fuck..." Dan grabbed his hair, and rubbed his eyes. "Let's go see if anyone knows him." Dan gently grabbed Chris' wrist, pulling him towards the gym, where all the stoners and jocks were hanging out. 

Who was in theatre? He looked like a theatre kid. Sam. Sam. Where is Sam? Dan looked around, frantically searching for the most stereotypical theatre kid he knew. He wasn't in here. Why? He wasn't a stoner or a jock. Shit. He probably would have to run to the choir room to find him. Chris grabbed his hand and tugged him backwards. As he was frantically searching, Sam had walked right into the gym. What a dingus. 

"SAM! Sam, Sam, I need you to do something for me." Dan placed both hands on Sam's shoulders. 

"Uhm, okay... Just..." Sam plucked Dan's hands from his shoulders. "Don't touch me." 

"Right, sorry." Dan apologized, awkwardly. Sam had always been a very no-touchy person; human contact wasn't his favorite thing. 

"What did you want me to do?" 

"Well, here's the thing. You're in theatre, right? So, I saw this guy, and he's really cute, and I pointed him out to good ol' Danny Boy over here, and we both thought he might be in theatre. He's got black hair and really pale skin, and he's a bit taller than you and I. He's got the same hair as Dan, too, just a bit longer... You know him?" Chris said, his words quick.

"Phil?" Sam cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

"PHIL! Phil. Beautiful name." Dan shook Sam's shoulders. "Thank you, Sam." Dan patted him lightly on the shoulder before he grabbed Chris' hand again, and sprinted to the cafeteria. He wasn't the best at running. 

"Now I just have to talk to him. That's it. Easy." Dan was out of breath and out of shape from running a simple twenty feet from the gym to the cafeteria. "Pathetic," Dan thought to himself. He pressed his back against the wall, his palms against the painted brick. He closes his eyes. "I just have to talk to him." 

After a moment of silence, Chris mutters, "I'll be right back. Stay here." Dan snapped his eyes open. Chris was gone; he was certain that Chris had gone to find Phil. Dan was fucked. What was he gonna say? 'Oops, sorry. I'm too much of a pussy and my heart is broken, I couldn't find you and talk to you like a real MAN!' He closed his eyes again, and laced his fingers together, placing his hands on the crown of his head. 

He stood for a moment, slowing his breathing and attempting to make his heart not beat as hard as it was. His shirt was jiggling a little from the pounding in his ribcage. 

"Ahem, Dan." Chris cleared his throat, and Dan's eyes opened. Right before him, standing right there, was Phil. "This is Phil." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyello! I should be working on math but I'm not lol  
> I'm seeing The Neighbourhood today! Yay! Although, by the time this is posted, it will be long after the concert. Whateva.  
> Anywho, enjoy this chapter!  
> -Scarlett

Dan's face went completely red and he could feel the sweat begin to seep from his pores. He couldn't say anything. He hadn't even met this boy before, and now he's standing right in front of him, and he can't say a word. 

"Hi, uh, I'm Phil." Phil said, awkwardly. He outstretched his hand for Dan to shake, and Dan quickly snapped out of his daze to shake it. 

"Dan. Dan Howell. Nice to meet you, Phil." Dan smiled at the boy, and noticed how blue his eyes were. He immediately felt uncomfortable - he felt like his shirt was too tight and he felt stupid and too lanky and anxious.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Chris said, and walked off, but not before winking at Dan, making him almost implode on himself. 

"You don't go here, do you?" Dan asked shyly. 

"Ah. Nope. I'm at a private school." Phil said, rubbing the back of his neck. Dan was a little suspicious of the vagueness in Phil's description, but decided to not bother asking. 

"Oh, so you're here with a friend?" Dan asked, faking confidence.

"Er, yeah. Yeah. I'm here with PJ." PJ. Wasn't that the kid that Chris liked? Hmm. Dan couldn't remember. 

"Oh, PJ. Cool dude. Very nice." 

"Yeah." 

"Um, this is gonna sound really weird, but I mostly wanted to talk to you because you're really cute." Dan added after a moment of awkward silence. The atmosphere completely changed - all awkwardness from before had melted away. The look in Phil's eyes went from uncomfortable straight to cloudy and thoughtful.

"Oh, thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Phil said, adding a wink. 

 _Did he just wink at me?_ Dan thought to himself, blushing. 

"You're quite the flirt, aren't you?" The fake confidence was back, along with a rush of embarrassment.  

Phil shrugged, smirking. He was leaning up against the wall, one hand in the pocket of his jeans. Dan couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he looked like this.

"What can I say? I just know what to say to a pretty boy." Dan blushed a deeper pink. His ears felt hot. 

"What do you say, shall we go dance a bit?" Phil said after a moment. 

"Sure." Dan blushed redder. Phil took his hand and lead him down the hallway to the 'dance floor'. 

Once they were inside the dark room, Phil dragged Dan to the centre of the floor. It smelled faintly of B.O., but Dan ignored it.

Phil let go of Dan's hand, turning around, and placed his own on Dan's shoulder. He looked straight into Dan's eyes and grinned. Dan blushed again, and smiled faintly. 

"So beautiful." Dan whispered to himself. He was a little embarrassed after doing so, they just met, after all; but it didn't matter. Dan needed this. He needed it more than anything. 

"Look who's talking." Phil was swaying a little to the music, and Dan was following suit. He felt another blush creep up his neck, up to his ears. Phil was so handsome. Dan could feel his heart beating heavier and harder than before, and felt Phil creep up closer to him. Phil moved in even closer to wrap an arm across Dan's shoulder, and leaned into his ear. 

"Do you have your phone with you?" Phil said into Dan's ear, sending chills down the back of his neck and down his spine. He nodded and pulled his phone from his back pocket. He entered his password and handed it to Phil, who opened the contacts and added his own. 

"You better text me, cuteass." Phil said, and bit Dan's earlobe gently. Another chill down his back. Phil was practically grinding against him, which probably wasn't visible to the hundred other people in the room, as it was quite dark and they were not the only ones dancing. 

"Will do." Dan muttered back. He was a little turned on at this point, and he could feel Phil's hips against his own. _Not here, please not now..._ Dan thought to himself. He prayed silently to any god that might be out there that he wouldn't be sporting a hard-on in the next hour, but he knew it was useless. Nothing could save him now. 

"You're such a pretty boy, Dan." Phil muttered in Dan's ear, and began lightly nibbling on his neck. Dan's neck was both a 'no-touch zone' and a 'please touch' zone, if you know what I mean, so this was quite possibly the last straw for him. Dan let out a light groan, and hoped Phil didn't notice. Phil just went to town on his throat, collarbones, and neck; sucking and kissing and leaving red marks all over him. This was not the way he thought his night would go. 

Suddenly, Phil lifted his mouth from Dan's neck, and looked Dan in the eyes once more. He placed his hand on the back of Dan's head. Dan put his right hand onto the back of Phil's neck, following Phil's previous action. Phil chuckled lightly to himself, and kissed Dan with his mouth open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that was close to smut  
> Anywho, thanks for reading! Comment something. IDC what I just love comments TBH  
> -Scarlett


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEyA hI hOw ArE yA  
> s/o to Maia for putting a fUcKtOn of comments on 'Girlfriend...?'. Much appreciated.  
> -Scarlett

Dan didn't really love kissing. It was wet, sloppy, and just all-around, gross. Not his favorite feeling in the world. But this; this was _weird_. Phil's face was warm, and it made his lips feel weird and a little numb. He'd never kissed like this before. He felt a flush come over his face and neck, as Phil leaned into him. Normally Dan would feel something different than he did; maybe it would be disgust, or the feeling of a terribly embarrassing hard-on pressed up against his 'it's not a phase' skinny jeans, but right now he just wanted to keep going. Even though he hated the song that was playing and the room was too stuffy for him, he just wanted to be there. In the moment, static. 

Dan was pulled from his thoughts by Phil's hands on his Dan's waist. Okay, maybe it was a hard-on.  

***

Walking home with Chris was nothing less than awkward. Chris had this shit-eating grin that he refused to wipe the fuck off his face, even after many light punches to the arm from Dan. 

"So." Chris said. It was the first thing either of them had said since they had left the school five minutes ago. 

"So?" 

"You totally made out with him, didn't you?" Chris playfully poked Dan in the stomach. 

"Maybe." 

"What the fuck! How do you manage to... What the actual, EVERLIVING SHIT do I have to do to get as lucky as you were? All I got were a bunch of the nerds handing me trading cards!"

"Be a good person, maybe..." Dan muttered under his breath. Chris didn't seem to notice, since he kept yelling profanities and cursing hot, queer boys. 

By the time they made it to Dan's street, Chris had already made up a theory for why Dan so easily got a boy, whereas Chris was left single and dancing alone. 

"See Dan, you have gayboy face." 

"Excuse me?" Dan chuckled at the remark. 

"No, no, no, I'm serious! You just have a genuine, horny, gay look on your face. All the time! All. The. Time. BAM. That's why you get all the guys, and I get all the Pokémon cards." Chris flipped out a Pokémon card from his hoodie pocket, and tossed it on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Littering!" Dan said playfully. 

"Ah, shoot me." Chris said. "We're here, Gaylord!" 

"Love the new nickname, mate. I'll see you later." 

"See you!" Chris waved goodbye and started back up the street. 

Dan closed the door behind him and ran upstairs and to his bedroom. 

"Hmmph. Gaylord." Dan laughed to himself. He pulled out his phone and plugged it in - 10%. Oops. Was he even using his phone that much?

Dan plopped down on his bed, and he shoved his hand into his left side back pocket, fishing around for Phil's number. Empty. Other pocket? Empty. Dan felt a wave of panic go over him. Didn't Phil put it in his back pocket? What happened to it? How could it have fallen out? He reached to his front pockets and fished around some more. Nothing. Where was Phil's goddamn number? Ah... Shit. He picked up his phone and unlocked it, tapping the phone app and Chris' name. 

Two rings later, Chris answered.

"Ngggnnhello?" Chris groaned. 

"I can't find his number." Dan said, panicking.

"Huh? Whose?" Chris was clearly out of it. 

"It's not in any of my pockets, Chris. I lost Phil's number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you enjoyed! Leave me a comment if you wanna brO  
> -Scarlett


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiillooooo! A kid from my school got expelled today wh00ps wonder what he did.  
> Okayso im gonna write how love you bye sorry I haven't written in like 6 years  
> -Scarlett

"Okay, uhm... Too bad?" Chris said over the phone. 

"Chris, what the fuck? _'Too bad'_?" Dan ran his hand through his fringe. 

"Well, Dan, he's just a boy. He seemed a little like a fuckboy to me, anyway. You can find a much better boy if you look." Chris let out a breathy laugh, and Dan promptly hung up on him. 

"Fuck you, Chris..." Dan muttered. A few tears of frustration slipped down his cheek. Dan wiped them off and dabbed the corners of his eyes with the hem of his shirt. "Crybaby... He's just a boy." Dan tapped his knee, and sat down on his bed. "Just a boy. Just a fuckboy. It's okay." Dan laid down on his bed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. 

•

_bzzz. bzzz._

 

Dan opened his eyes. His room was still lit, he forgot to turn off the lights. He turned towards his phone, which was buzzing face-down on his bedside table. He flipped it over, hoping it wasn't Chris, and saw a text from Julie, a girl that he had partnered with for a project a while ago. Why the hell was she texting him at... 3:27 AM? 

The text read, _**'Hey Dan, Chris told me about the boy whose number you lost. Well, good news, I got it for you!'**_

What THE HELL? Out of all people, Julie swoops in and saves the day? Julie wasn't even one of his good friends, they just had to work together that one time. He should buy her a coffee or something. 

_**'Julie, you are a lifesaver. I'll make it up to you soon. Thank you!'** _

Dan bounced on his bed a little. Cute boy's number? Cute boy likes Dan having his number? HELL YEAH. Dan giggled a little, then mentally slapped himself for being such a schoolgirl. 

He copied and pasted the number Julie gave him into a new message, and then took a deep breath. This was where the trouble would come in. He sat all the way up, and propped his elbows on his knees. 

_**'Hey, Phil!'** _ He typed. Backspace. Period. Exclamation point is too excited. 

_**'Hey, Phil.'**_ Fuck. Now he sounds uninterested. Comma? 

' _ **Hey, Phil, this is Dan.'**_ Yeah. That's good. It sounds interested, but not overexcited. Send. Now, we wait. 

For approximately 3 seconds. 

_**'hey Dan! what's going on?'**_  Dan took in a sharp breath. That was so fast. And excited. And interested. Fuck. 

_**'Nothing really, just in my room talking to you. What are you up to at this ungodly hour?'**_  Dan responded. He hoped it would go somewhere, but also not really. Flirting is okay. But maybe not sexting, just yet. Maybe. 

**_'well, you're not a saint either! but you know. 3 am is not the most godly hour, as you put it.'_**  Dan read the text about three times. Is he wanking? Thinking about him? Some deep, dark (horny), part of Dan wants both. 

**_'Very true, Phil. Hey, why don't we play 20 questions?'_**  Dan typed quickly. His fingers trembled a little. 

**_'danny, you've got some good ideas in you! let's get going!'_**  Dan let out a sharp breath. What if Phil had rejected him? Awk-waaaaard!

**_'Okay, let's go. What is your middle name?'_**  Dan hit send. 

**'Michael. Yours?'**  Dan smiled a little. Phil had a nice name. Philip Michael. 

_**'James. Question 2! You're going to die tomorrow. What do you want your last words to be?'**  _ Too deep? Oh god, too deep? They had only just started talking. 

_**'hmm! loaded question! i like it. i think it would have to depend on how i died. if it was old age in a hospital bed, i think it would be something cheeky and mysterious like "i hid the treasure in......" *dies*'**_   Dan sighed in relief. Phil wasn't weirded out. 

_**'Creative. Very innovative. 10/10. Okay, do you wanna come up with the next question? I'm interested to see what you come up with!!'** _ Dan typed quickly still. He had this weird feeling of really wanting Phil to say something not-so-tasteful, but he also wants those to stay as far, far, far away from his phone as possible. 

_**'what would you be doing if I was there with you?'** _ Aw, shit.


End file.
